Day After Day
by Baka Aden
Summary: Année 2190, le monde dans lequel nous vivions a bien changé. Un nouveau et puissant gouvernement dirige d'une main de fer Aurora. Mais pour garder la paix au sein du pays, on sélectionne chaque année depuis soixante quatorze ans, vingt-quatre enfants provenant de douze districts différents pour les voir se défier et s'entre-tuer dans les Hunger Games. ( Sterek/Slowburn )
1. L'échange

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Si vous êtes ici c'est que le résumé vous a rappelé une histoire que nous connaissons toutes et tous. Oui, je prends le parie de reprendre l'incroyable histoire d'Hunger Games pour en faire comme à mon habitude une version Sterek. Vous avez le droit d'être sceptique et vous avez tout à fait raison de l'être. Ce type de travail et d'exercice me plais particulièrement. Je tiens aussi à dire que pour cette histoire la mise en place du Sterek sera lent ( Slowburn ! ) donc patience. Bon j'espère quand même que cette idée vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier Sweetheart1507 ma super bêta-correctrice ! Merci pour ton aide et ton soutien ! Gros câlin de lapin !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Disclamer : les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis et l'histoire d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins.

Playlist : Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'échange**

Le monde dans lequel nous vivions a bien changé. Il y a certains évènements qui étaient voués à se répéter indéfiniment, pour la simple et unique raison que l'homme a une facilité déconcertante à oublier les erreurs du passé. Pourtant, tous les actes ont des conséquences. Vous avez profité comme vous le pouviez de ce repos bien mérité. Vous avez connu les excès, l'énergie nucléaire, l'argent ou l'or, les fêtes, la nourriture à perte, le pétrole, la consommation, les industries, la technologie, ou le premier homme sur la Lune. L'évolution a connu son apogée par toute cette connaissance. Affamé par le désir d'en avoir toujours plus, l'individualité a primé sur la collectivité. Jour après jour, le temps nous a montré à quel point nous avons tout dégradé avec nos mains souillées. Les ressources naturelles se sont vite épuisées ainsi que la valeur de l'argent qui s'était finalement envolé. Les crises économiques ont fait sombrer les peuples. Les inégalités s'accroitraient un peu plus à chaque seconde. La médecine touchait du doigt l'espoir de trouver la recette de l'immortalité. La population mondiale n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, cependant il n'y a plus de quoi se nourrir convenablement. La faim apportait son lot de tensions entre les pays. L'espoir d'un jour meilleur commençait à s'essouffler, alors les croyances ont repris leur place au sein des populations. Mais les divergences d'opinions entre les religions n'ont fait qu'envenimer les choses. Comme de l'huile sur le feu, nous avons fini par nous bruler. Vous avez vécu dans une ère de paix, mais il s'avère que cette paix tant désirée n'était autre qu'une période de trêve entre deux guerres.

Près d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais nous n'avons pas retenu la leçon.

Qui ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un matin comme les autres, des Hommes décideraient de déclarer la fin de notre monde ? D'un battement de cils, réduire en cendres nos valeurs et nos différends par la force des armes. Certains voudraient vous dire que cela était prévisible. Seulement, pour être franc, personne n'avait envisagé une seule seconde d'être plongé du jour au lendemain dans un tel chaos. Les hauts dirigeants parlaient de l'unique solution pour instaurer une véritable paix durable. Mais qui voudrait vivre dans un monde où la paix viendrait de la crainte d'être tué ? Il serait compréhensible que vous refusiez de vivre dans la peur, de vous battre contre ce nouveau système. Mais restons réalistes, nous sommes humains et ce que nous recherchons avant tout c'est de vivre le plus longtemps possible ici-bas.

C'est de cette façon qu'après le Troisième Guerre Mondiale, une nouvelle ère a vu le jour avec les survivants. Un nouveau régime politique était né des cendres et du sang engendrés par cette guerre atomique. Notre civilisation s'est reconstruite sur les débris et les cadavres des victimes. Le monde que vous aviez connu a changé et nous aussi. Nous avons perdu beaucoup pour retrouver cette paix au prix d'innombrables vies. Désormais, tout est de savoir pour combien de temps cette trêve durera avant la prochaine déclaration de guerre ?

* * *

 _ **Année 2190, 1er jour :**_

Le regard fixé au plafond, Stiles restait pensif. De légères cernes bordaient ses yeux fatigués par le manque de sommeil. Il avait encore fait un mauvais rêve. Normal, c'est le jour de la Moisson. Il se redressa doucement sur un coude. La lumière du soleil était assez suffisante dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse voir. Le jeune homme plaça ses jambes hors du lit et se glissa ensuite dans ses bottes de chasse. Le cuir souple encore frais soutenait parfaitement la forme de ses pieds. Rapidement, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise. Sur la table de la cuisine, son père lui avait laissé de quoi manger. Il rangea le tout dans son sac puis fila dehors.

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, Stiles vivait dans le district Douze plus précisément à Beacon Hills, surnommé la Fourmilière car il y grouillait une majorité de mineurs dans le coin. Dans les rues de terres et de boues, on pouvait croiser des hommes et des femmes aux épaules courbées, le dos vouté, et le charbon sous les ongles ou entre les plis de leur visage. Cependant, aujourd'hui, les rues crasseuses de poussières étaient désertes, les maisons grisâtres avaient les volets clos. La Moisson ne commencerait pas avant deux heures, alors autant dormir encore un peu pour ceux qui le pouvaient toujours.

Stiles arriva à la limite de la Fourmilière, il regardait le grillage surmonté de barbelés le séparant de la forêt. Oui, les districts étaient tous encerclé , il était électrifié sept jours sur sept pour éloigner les prédateurs, ou les meutes de loups, ou autres animaux sauvages aux alentours, autrefois. Mais ici c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Malgré tout, Stiles prit le temps de vérifier de l'absence d'un bourdonnement indicateur. Pour le moment rien à signaler, alors cacher par un buisson Stiles se coucha à même le sol et rampa jusqu'au bois. Une fois sous les arbres, il récupéra son arc et son carquois de leur cachette. Dans la forêt, les animaux étaient abondants et menaçants, mais ils étaient aussi une incroyable source d'alimentation. Chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux, il revoyait sa mère lui apprendre tout son savoir avant d'être pulvérisée par un coup de grisou. Il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer. Il avait tout juste dix ans à l'époque. Sept après ce drame, il se réveillait encore en lui criant de s'enfuir.

Stiles se fichait bien de savoir que d'aller dans les bois était strictement interdit et le braconnage puni sévèrement et encore davantage pour ceux qui possèdent des armes. Mais la plupart des gens n'ont pas le cran de s'aventurer à l'extérieur rien qu'avec un petit couteau. En général, les Pacificateurs fermaient les yeux sur les expéditions de chasse, tout simplement parce qu'ils raffolaient comme tout le monde de la viande fraiche. Pour dire vrai, ils étaient même les principaux consommateurs. « Au district Douze, on meurt de faim en sécurité. » pensa le jeune homme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui au milieu de nulle part en s'inquiétant toujours que quelqu'un le repère.

Plus jeune, Stiles avait tendance à trop parler, terrorisant son père par ses propos sur le district et les dirigeants vivant à Platinum, la lointaine capitale de ce pays, Aurora. L'hyperactif avait bien compris que cela leur attirerait des ennuis. Il avait donc appris à tenir sa langue, il ne laissait plus rien paraître à part un haut niveau de sarcasme. Il évitait tous les sujets épineux que ce soit dehors ou chez lui. Comme la Moisson, la famine, le marché noir ou les Hunger Games.  
Dans ces bois, il attendait l'unique personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Scott. En découvrant son meilleur ami, le jeune sourit tout naturellement. Scott répétait souvent qu'il ne souriait que lorsqu'ils étaient en forêt. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Salut Stiles, l'appela son meilleur ami.

Stiles n'était pas son vrai prénom, seulement à leur première rencontre il avait bloqué sur ce nom imprononçable. Alors ce surnom était resté.  
La chasse de la matinée avait été bonne. Ils avaient récolté de quoi bien se nourrir à leur plus grand bonheur. Assis sur une colline, Stiles sentit l'air frais caresser son visage. Ici tout semblait si calme et reposant. L'hyperactif sortit son repas de son sac et le visage de Scott s'illumina quand il le découvrit.

\- Hé merci, Stiles ! On va se régaler, lança Scott aux anges. J'allais oublier ! Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort…

\- Vous être favorable, répliqua l'hyperactif sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec l'accent du Platinium.

Ils préféraient en rire plutôt qu'avoir peur, et puis l'accent du Platinium était si comique. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il regardait Scott en train de préparer son repas. De là-haut, ils étaient devenus invisibles. C'était une journée magnifique avec un grand ciel bleu et la nourriture était délicieuse. Tout était parfait, pourtant dans quelques heures ils seront debout sur la Grande Place à guetter l'annonce des noms.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait y arriver, l'interpela Scott d'une voix douce.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quitter le district. Nous enfuir et vivre dans les bois. Ensemble on pourrait réussir.

Les lèvres de Stiles restèrent closes, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. L'idée était si absurde.

\- S'il n'y avait pas notre famille. Comment se débrouilleraient-elles sans nous ? Qui pourrait bien les nourrir ? Même si on chasse tous les jours, il y a bien des soirs où on se couche le ventre vide, souffla Scott. J'aimerais tellement vivre ailleurs.

\- Sauf que tu vis ici.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura son meilleur ami.

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. S'enfuir ? Comment pouvait-il abandonner son père, la seule personne qu'il était certain d'aimer ? Il ne pouvait pas partir, alors pourquoi en parler ? Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

\- On devrait rentrer, annonça Scott en se relevant.

\- Tu as raison.

Ce soir, après la Moisson tout le monde fera la fête. Tous ceux dont leurs enfants ont été épargnés du moins. Mais deux familles fermeront leurs volets, verrouilleront leurs portes et chercheront un moyen d'affronter la douloureuse perte et le chagrin. C'était leur réalité.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stiles dégaina une flèche, droit vers une potentielle cible. Le bras et la corde tendu, l'œil vif et l'arc en position, Stiles observa l'animal paisible au loin. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes en regardant cette fourrure orange. La bête sentit sa présence et releva les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Stiles était face à un renard le défiant de tirer sans bouger. Un renard malin et rusé. L'hyperactif hésita, pour une raison inexplicable, il ne put se résoudre à tuer l'animal qu'il laissa s'enfuir. Il n'était plus d'humeur à chasser.

Le système de la Moisson était injuste car il pénalise les pauvres. Les jeunes devenaient éligibles à l'âge de douze ans. Cette année-là votre nom est inscrit une fois. L'année suivante, deux fois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à votre vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Où votre nom y est inscrit dix fois. C'est vrai pour tous les citoyens des douze districts du pays d'Aurora. Seulement, imaginons que vous soyez si pauvre que vous creviez de faim comme nous. Vous pouvez choisir de faire inscrire votre nom plusieurs fois en échange de nourriture ou de biens. Stiles y avait déjà eu recours quatre fois pour sauver son père.  
Lorsque Stiles et Scott rentrèrent enfin chez eux, ils partagèrent leur butin, soit deux poissons, des fruits et quelques médicaments pour chacun.

\- A tout à l'heure sur la place.

\- Mets-toi sur ton trente et un, répondit Scott.

Une fois à la maison, l'hyperactif se déshabilla et se lava dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Il se débarrassa de la terre et de la sueur amassée dans les bois. Il se nettoya même les cheveux. À sa plus grande surprise, son père Jonathan ou John pour les intimes, lui avait sorti un de ces costumes à son intention. Un très beau bleu avec des chaussures assorties. Le tissu était d'une incroyable finesse, cela le changeait de ses vêtements habituels.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Stiles.

Il s'agissait de quelque chose de très spécial, ses habits d'autrefois étaient précieux pour son père.

\- Oui. Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, expliqua John.

L'hyperactif le laissa lui sécher les cheveux et les coiffer. Une fois terminé, il se reconnut à peine dans le miroir appuyé contre le mur.

\- Tu es drôlement beau, souffla son père.

\- Méconnaissable, reprit son fils les yeux écarquillés devant son reflet.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, parce qu'ils savaient que dans les prochaines heures tout pouvait basculer. John s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et plus les années passaient plus ce sentiment s'accentuait. Il devait redouter l'impensable. À une heure pile, ils se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande Place. La participation y est obligatoire, à moins de se trouver aux portes de la mort. Bien évidemment, les autorités vérifieront si c'est bien le cas. Sinon c'est la prison pour vous. Aujourd'hui, en dépit des bannières colorées accrochées aux immeubles, l'atmosphère est lugubre et étouffante. Il y a des équipes de tournage perchées comme des pigeons sur les toits. Les gens font la queue en silence et signent le registre, une sorte de grand recensement pour le Platinium. La foule devenait de plus en plus dense et oppressante à fil de minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Stiles se retrouvait au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes de la Fourmilière. Ils ont tous l'air anxieux. Sur l'estrade érigée devant l'hôtel de justice se trouvait trois fauteuils, un podium, ainsi que deux grands récipients en verre, un pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Deux fauteuils sont occupés par la maire madame Martin et par Marine Morell fraichement débarquée de Platinium. Elles échangeaient des messes basses en lorgnant le dernier siège vide d'un air soucieux.

Tout à coup l'horloge de la ville sonna l'heure fatidique, la maire s'avança sur le podium et entama son discours. Le même chaque année. Il a pour but de rappeler à chacun l'histoire d'Aurora, le pays qui a été capable de se relever de ses cendres. Elle énumère les catastrophes naturelles, sécheresses, ouragans, tsunamis, incendies, la montée des océans qui avaient englouti une grande partie des terres. La guerre barbare pour les maigres ressources restantes. Voilà d'où venait Aurora, un Platinium rayonnant bordé de treize districts qui ont su trouver la paix et la prospérité à ses citoyens. Mais l'obscurité avait fini par refaire surface, un soulèvement des districts contre Platinium avait été mené. Douze districts ont été vaincus et le treizième rasé de la carte. Le traité de la Trahison a permis de nouvelles lois pour garantir la paix et rappeler chaque année que les jours sombres ne devaient plus jamais se reproduire. Ils leur ont donc offert les Hunger Games.

Les règles ne sont pas compliquées. Pour les rebelles du soulèvement, chacun des douze districts est tenu de fournir un garçon et une fille appelés « tributs ». Vingt-quatre tributs se retrouvant tous les ans dans une immense arène pouvant contenir n'importe quel décor, du désert ardant à la forêt tropicale. Ils s'affrontent jusqu'à la mort durant plusieurs semaines. Le dernier survivant devient le vainqueur.

Dans cette société la pitié n'existe plus. On vous arrache vos enfants et les oblige à s'entre-tuer sous vos yeux devant le pays tout entier : c'est de cette manière que le Platinium vous rappelle que vous êtes entièrement à sa merci et qu'une nouvelle rébellion ne vous apportera que plus de souffrance. Le message a le mérite d'être clair, personne ne peut lutter contre un tel système. Pour ajouter l'humiliation à la torture, le Platinium impose de voir les Hunger Games comme un spectacle. Un évènement sportif attendu, le vainqueur rentre chez lui en menant une vie agréable et son district noyé de récompenses. Enfin, la maire énonce la liste des vainqueurs du douzième district. En soixante-quatorze ans, il n'y en a eu que deux, mais désormais il n'en reste plus qu'un en vie. Peter Hale, un trentenaire grimpant à l'estrade et s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Il avait bu. La foule l'accueillait avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tentant de l'éviter, Marine Morell se releva et s'avança pas à pas jusqu'au podium et lança le traditionnel :

\- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

À travers la foule, Stiles repèra Scott qui lui fit un mince sourire. Mais soudain, le cœur de l'hyperactif tressauta dans sa poitrine en repensant aux papiers pliés qui portaient le nom de son meilleur ami, son frère. Et il se dit que rien ici n'était favorable pour personne.

C'était le moment de procéder au tirage. Marine Morell annonça comme toujours :

\- Les dames d'abord !

Elle se dirigeait donc en direction du récipient contenant les noms des filles. Elle enfonçait le bras dans la masse de papier et en tira un hasard. Tout le monde sans exception retenait son souffle. Morell retourna au podium puis déplia le papier et lisait le nom à voix haute.

\- Lydia Martin !

La maire de la ville se releva estomaquée, tandis que les chuchotements et les grondements de la foule résonnaient sur la Grande Place. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la fille de la maire du district soit choisie. C'était une première dans l'histoire de la ville. Une privilégiée avait été sélectionnée cette année. Stiles s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds, puis il l'a vue. Elle était blanche comme un linge, les poings crispés, s'avançant avec raideur jusqu'à l'estrade. L'hyperactif connaissait son nom, mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Lydia Martin. Le sort n'avait pas été favorable avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle était de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux blond vénitien qui ondulaient dans son dos. On pouvait lire le choc sur son visage, ses yeux papillonnaient un partout avec cette lueur de frayeur. Morell demanda s'il y avait des volontaires pour prendre sa place, mais personne ne s'avança.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le cœur de Stiles battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Elle attrapa le premier papier qui lui tomber sous la main, puis rejoignit le podium. Stiles ne sentait pas bien, ses mains étaient devenues moites. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas lui sur ce foutu morceau de papier. Et ce n'était pas le sien.

\- Scott McCall !

Le monde s'effondrait sous les pieds de Stiles. Il se souvint alors qu'il a besoin de respirer pour vivre, il est dans l'incapable de parler distinctement, totalement sonné par le nom de son meilleur ami dans son crâne. Une main lui agrippa le bras pour le retenir car il commençait à défaillir. Une erreur. Ce devait être une erreur. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas lui. Pas Scott. Ce dernier au loin ne bougeait pas.

Depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient tous les deux ? Cela remontait à si longtemps. Ils étaient soudés comme les doigts de la main. Inséparable, prêt pour les quatre cents coups. C'était plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Ils se respectaient. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas le même sang qui coulait dans leurs veines, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ils étaient frères, un point c'est tout.

\- Scott ! hurla Stiles.

Il criait d'une voix étranglée, alors que son corps se remettait peu à peu à bouger.

\- Scott !

L'hyperactif n'avait pas besoin de se frayer un chemin, les autres se poussaient immédiatement. Lui ouvrant le passage. Il rattrapa son meilleur ami par le coude. D'un geste du bras, Stiles le repoussa derrière lui.

\- Moi ! Je suis volontaire ! s'écria-t-il. Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Cela ne fit que provoquer la confusion générale, jamais avant ce jour maudit, le district n'avait jamais connu de volontaires. Ici c'était presque de la folie de le vouloir. Les yeux de Peter Hale devinrent aussi ronds que deux soucoupes. Sur l'estrade Marine Morell semblait hésiter. Sur le côté, la maire de la ville et sa fille Lydia le regardaient avec une expression navrée.

\- Accepté, annonça fièrement Morell. Avance jeune homme.

Derrière lui, Scott poussa un hurlement hystérique. Il s'accrocha à lui, le serrant dans un étau entre ses bras.

\- Non, Stiles ! Non ! Tu ne peux faire ça !

\- Scott, je t'en prie lâche-moi ! lui dit-il brutalement.

Au fond, Stiles était bouleversé, mais il n'offrirait pas ses larmes au Platinium. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pleurnichard aux yeux de tous.

\- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-il. C'est mon choix !

Il sentit que l'on l'arrachait à lui. Scott en sanglots se débattait comme un lion entre les bras des autres garçons qui le maintenaient, puis ils l'éloignèrent. Stiles reprit difficilement son souffle, redressa son buste et gravit les marches la tête haute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire au juste ?

\- Eh bien félicitations ! S'amusa Morell en applaudissant. C'est l'esprit des jeux ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle avait l'air… heureuse. Heureuse que quelque chose d'intéressant se produise enfin de ce district. Cela ne fit que dégouter davantage l'hyperactif. Il ravala sa salive.

\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Je parie qu'il s'agissait de ton frère. Tu ne voulais pas te laisser voler la vedette ?

En plus, elle se foutait de sa gueule publiquement. Voler la vedette ? Etait-elle sérieuse ? S'était-elle déjà imaginée à la place des tributs ? Avait-elle conscience qu'ici-bas, ils n'étaient pas libres de leur destin ? Elle lui donnait la nausée avec sa perruque violette sur la tête. Que pouvait-elle comprendre de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ? Elle qui avait dû vivre dans le luxe et les privilèges toute sa vie. Marine Morell devait se foutre de ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Mais si elle pouvait obtenir un vainqueur, elle ne cracherait pas dans la soupe.

\- Allez tout le monde. Applaudissez comme il se doit votre nouveau tribut !

Toutefois, personne n'applaudissait. Non personne. Tous ces gens connaissaient Scott, surtout pour son aide dans le district. Ils restèrent immobiles. Ce silence de plomb montrait leur désaccord. Quelque chose avait subitement changé, en prenant la place de Scott, Stiles était comme devenu précieux à leurs yeux. Les gens portèrent successivement trois doigts du milieu sur leurs lèvres avant de le tendre vers lui. Ce geste était un symbole pour le district Douze. Un acte exceptionnel pour les funérailles. Un geste de remerciement ou d'admiration, d'adieu à la personne que nous aimions.

L'émotion transporta Stiles les larmes au bord des yeux. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il planta ses ongles dans la chair de sa main pour contenir sa peine. Heureusement, Peter Hale avait choisi ce moment pour traverser l'estrade en se dirigeant vers lui le pas lourd.

\- Regardez-le ! Regardez ce garçon ! Brailla-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il me plaît !

« Oh voilà autre chose » s'exaspéra l'hyperactif. Son haleine puait l'alcool à plein nez, et son dernier bain devait remonter à un sacré bout de temps. Ce typen'avait plus rien d'un vainqueur, il n'était que plus l'ombre de lui-même. Une coquille vide qui se remplissait d'alcool. C'était donc ainsi que terminaient les gagnants ? En épaves.

\- Il a des…, hésita Peter, … des tripes ! Acheva-t-il avec un ton triomphal. Plus que vous ! Plus que vous tous ! cria-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la caméra.

Stiles plissa les yeux, en essayant de comprendre le prétendu ivrogne. S'adressait-il aux spectateurs pour monter ou baisser sa popularité ? Ou bien était-il trop soûl à tel point qu'il insultait en direct le Platinium ? Impossible. Alors que Peter ouvrait la bouche pour développer ses propos, il dégringola et s'écrasa par terre. Il avait l'air pathétique comme Mentor, mais Stiles lui était reconnaissant. Grâce à lui, les caméras ne se braquaient plus que sur sa chute. L'hyperactif eut le temps de déglutir le bref sanglot coincé dans sa gorge avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Le regard fixant l'horizon, une pointe de regret le submergea. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il aurait pu s'enfuir dans la forêt comme lui avait dit Scott. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait eu raison de rester.

Pendant ce temps, une civière emportait le corps de Peter Hale, puis Morell réchauffa l'ambiance.

\- Quelle journée incroyable et riche en émotion !

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou vos questions, je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	2. Les Adieux

Salutations cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier si vous poursuivez cette histoire, et je suis vraiment touchée par vos reviews/Favs/Follows qui me boostent pour continuer cette histoire. Vous êtes toutes et tous très motivants ! Merciiiiii !

Ce version de cette histoire n'est que mon point de vue parmi des milliers, vous êtes donc libre de ne pas aimez.

Encore merci Twincities pour ton aide et ta correction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Enfin j'espère :3

Playlist : Born to Die by Lana Del Rey (Diogo Picarra Cover (si vous aimez les Cover)).

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les adieux**

 _L'évolution._

En biologie, ce terme signifie la modification au cours du temps, des groupes d'individus vivants définis selon leurs différences, catégorisées en espèces. Modification explicable par des théories. Mais la théorie ne reste qu'une théorie, tandis que l'évolution est belle et bien concrète : les différences morphologiques et génétiques observables sur les générations n'ont rien d'identiques est une vérité. Elle a permis d'améliorer notre connaissance du monde sur tous les points. Mais où cette évolution les avait-il menés ? Année 2190, le sacrifice des enfants pour la paix et la stabilité était vu comme un acte légitime et un spectacle pour les yeux des dirigeants d'Aurora. Voilà ce que le monde était devenu. Voilà le résultat de l'utilisation perverse de l'évolution.

La maire madame Martin achevait son interminable traité de la Trahison et leur fit signe de se serrer la main. Un comble, puisque dans quelques jours ils se retrouveront dans l'arène dans l'unique objectif de survivre en tuant leurs adversaires. La main de Lydia était froide, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Stiles avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu mourir sur place tant elle était pâle. Il la connaissait via son statut de fille du maire, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais directement adressé la parole. Elle était un peu la petite princesse du District Douze, Lydia n'avait jamais connu la faim ou le froid. Une privilégiée qui était désormais sélectionnée pour participer au Hunger Games. Le destin pouvait se montrer étrange parfois et c'était plus que de l'ironie pour la jeune fille. La malchanceuse ne devait pas connaitre grand-chose à la survie et encore moins à se salir les mains. Stiles se souvenait de cette gamine toujours soignée à l'école, elle avait toujours les meilleures notes. Son intelligence était son point fort, une assez bonne raison pour la surveiller selon le jeune homme.

Ils se retournèrent vers la foule silencieuse, et l'hymne d'Aurora retentit dans tout le district. Au final, ils seront vingt-quatre tributs, alors il y avait peut-être une chance pour que quelqu'un d'autre se charge d'éliminer la jeune fille dans l'arène à sa place. Toutefois, Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas né sous une bonne étoile, l'espoir était presque un rêve inaccessible.

Lorsque l'hymne s'acheva enfin, les autorités les placèrent en détention. Pas de menottes ou de bousculade, mais ils les escortèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils conduisirent Stiles dans une pièce et le laissèrent seul. L'endroit était luxueux, il y avait des tapis, un canapé et des fauteuils. En prenant place sur l'un des sièges, le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains. Il tentait de se calmer en se préparant aux heures qui allaient suivre. C'était l'heure des adieux pour les tributs. Passant une main entre ses cheveux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être bouleversé vis-à-vis de son ultime choix. Alors interdiction de pleurer. Un nœud lui bloquait la gorge.

Son père était le premier à entrer. Stiles se releva et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le réconforter. La tête contre son épaule, comme quand il était gamin. Son odeur n'avait pas changé, toujours ce mélange de feu de bois et d'eau de Cologne pour les grandes occasions. Pendant un bout de temps ils ne dirent rien. Puis, ils se relâchèrent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit son père fondre en larmes. Ce n'était le moment de flancher. Pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Papa écoute-moi.

John Stilinski acquiesça en hochant la tête. Son père ne devait pas lâcher. Il en était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas que son père replonge de la même manière qu'après la mort de sa mère. John baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour Scott… Mais je…

Bien sûr qu'il le comprenait, John les avaient vus grandir ensemble. Scott représentait le frère que Stiles n'avait jamais eu et comme un second fils dans leur famille. Alors comment en vouloir à Stiles d'avoir voulu protéger son frère du sacrifice ultime ? Cependant, John n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre des conséquences qu'engendrer ce choix. L'hyperactif agrippa fermement les épaules voutées de son père.

\- Tu devras être fort papa. Tu ne peux pas t'effondrer et te laisser mourir, OK ? Je ne serais plus là, peu importe ce qui arrive… (ses poings se crispèrent) peu importe ce que tu verras à l'écran. Je veux que tu me promettes de te battre pour t'en sortir !

La voix de Stiles sonnait fausse malgré sa brutalité. Elle vibrait à cause de la colère ou de la peur qu'il ressentait pour la survie de son père.

\- Arrête de te préoccuper de moi, Stiles, confia John. Pense plutôt à toi, fiston. Tu es malin et courageux, tu peux sans doute gagner.

Ces mots étaient certes gentils, mais Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Son père devait le savoir aussi. C'était une compétition hors normes. D'autres gamins venant de districts mieux lotis, où gagner était un honneur. Certains s'entrainaient même pour cet évènement. Des mecs dix fois plus forts que lui. Des filles expertes dans l'art de tuer de mille et une façons avec une simple lame aiguisée. Bien sûr, il y aurait d'autres tributs comme lui. Des adversaires à éliminer si le besoin se faisait sentir. Pourtant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans une arène pour finir vainqueur.

\- Peut-être et on deviendrait aussi riche que Peter Hale, ironisa le tribut.

\- Je me fiche qu'on soit riche. Je veux seulement que tu reviennes à la maison. Dis-moi que tu essaieras, insista John.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'hyperactif de baisser aussi facilement les bras.

\- Je te le jure, lui dit-il.

Une promesse ou un mensonge, à ce stade personne ne pouvait faire la différence. Tout à coup, un Pacificateur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et fit signe que le temps était écoulé. Ils se serrèrent de nouveau dans les bras à s'en étouffer. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se lâcher, ni l'envie de se perdre de vue ou de se dire adieu. Stiles ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi, répondit son paternel.

Puis le Pacificateur poussa son père dehors comme un malpropre et la porte se referma sur lui. L'hyperactif attrapa rapidement un coussin pour y enfouir son visage pour bloquer ses émotions. Il avait trop mal. Il voulait montrer à ce monde qu'il était capable de changer les choses en se portant volontaire, mais les choses étaient bien plus compliquées. On l'arrachait à sa famille pour le bien de tous. Comme tout le monde a peur de se voir arracher à sa famille, tout le monde acceptait ce chantage abject.

Quelqu'un d'autre fit son entrée dans la salle. Stiles eu la surprise de découvrir la maire de Beacon Hills. La mère de Lydia ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce rendait-elle compte qu'il devrait peut-être tuer sa fille dans les prochains jours ? Elle prit place de manière gênée sur un fauteuil. Sa mine était pâle, elle avait sans doute vue sa fille avant de venir le voir.

\- Vous êtes courageux, murmura la maire en croisant les jambes.

\- Merci, lui répondit-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules comme si rien n'a plus d'importance. C'était le cas. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. C'était vraiment déstabilisant pour lui, car ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Stiles et Lydia ne survivraient probablement pas aux jeux. Alors peut-être qu'elle voulait connaitre celui qui côtoierait sa fille jusqu'à la fin. Le temps passa et ils attendirent le retour du Pacificateur.

\- Je garderai un œil sur ton père. Je m'assurerai qu'il mange à sa faim, déclara-t-elle.

Cela était largement suffisant pour soulager le jeune homme.

Ensuite, la prochaine à venir lui dire adieu, fut Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott. Elle entra et se dirigea vite vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Stiles, s'excusa-t-elle avec une certaine urgence dans la voix. Je ne sais pas si on te laisse avoir des objets personnels dans l'arène ? Un souvenir de ton district. Mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien porter ça ?

Elle lui tendit une broche en or. C'était leur genre d'objet rare qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez certaine famille. La respiration de Stiles se coupa nette. La broche représentait un renard.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, refusa-t-il. Elle revient à Scott.

Porter l'emblème de son district était bien le dernier cadet de ses soucis.

\- J'insiste. Tu as offert ta vie en échange de celle de mon fils, alors c'est la moindre des choses. Laisse-moi l'épingler sur ta veste, d'accord ?

Mélissa n'attendait même pas une réponse de sa part. Elle se pencha et lui fixa le bijou correctement.

\- Promet-moi de le porter dans l'arène, Stiles ?

\- Promis, souffla-t-il.

Mélissa l'attrapa et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle versa une larme et le prit dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Puis elle fut sortie de la salle par les pacificateurs, il se retrouva de nouveau seul à se demander pourquoi tout le monde était si généreux avec lui, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait peut-être mourir le lendemain.

Finalement, Scott fit son entrée. Ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras, et Stiles s'y blottit. Son meilleur ami allait vivre et c'était tout ce qui compter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier Stiles…

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

\- Stiles, commença Scott. Trouver un couteau devrait être facile, mais trouve absolument un arc. C'est ta meilleure chance de t'en sortir.

\- Il n'y en aurait peut-être pas, répliqua l'hyperactif.

\- Alors fabriques-en un, insista Scott. Avoir un arc précaire vaudra toujours mieux que rien du tout.

\- Mais ce n'est pas si facile à faire. Je ne sais même pas s'il y aurait du bois dans l'arène.

Les Hunger Games changeaient souvent de décor, comme un désert aride, ou plonger dans un froid polaire tuer les tributs d'hypothermie les uns après les autres.

\- Stiles, ce n'est que de la chasse. Tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine, ajouta Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas de la chasse. On va tous être armés là-bas. Ils réfléchissent.

\- Toi aussi, remarqua-t-il. Tu as plus d'expérience qu'ils n'en n'auront jamais. Tu as déjà tué.

\- Pas des gens, se renfrogna Stiles.

\- Quelle est la différence dans l'arène ? demanda Scott.

Malheureusement, son meilleur ami avait raison. S'il voulait survivre, il ne devrait plus se montrer clément avec la race humaine. L'instinct de survie primait avant tout le reste. Homme ou animal, il n'y avait plus de différence sur le terrain. La vérité était parfois bien plus cruelle que nous pouvons l'imaginer. Les Pacificateurs revinrent trop vite chercher Scott. Stiles commençait à paniquer.

\- Protège mon père ! s'écria l'hyperactif en le retenant par la main.

\- Compte sur moi ! Je veillerai sur ton père ! Stiles, souviens-toi que…, débuta-il.

Mais ils l'entrainèrent de force dehors et claquèrent la porte derrière eux comme des brutes. Stiles ne saura jamais ce que son frère de cœur avait tenté de lui rappeler.

Le jeune homme venait à peine de réaliser les conséquences de ses actes. Les mains tremblantes sur son visage ne présageaient rien de bon. Il espérait que ses pieds ne le lâcheraient pas en chemin. Pourquoi devait-il vivre dans ce monde ? Il passait le point de non-retour. Son cœur semblait se briser progressivement. C'était ainsi qu'allait le système, sa vie appartenait au Platinium. Il n'était qu'une petite pièce d'une machine bien huilée. Avait-il fait une erreur en prenant la place de Scott ? Non, bien sûr que non. Cependant, l'idée qu'il ne retournait peut-être jamais chez lui le bouscula. L'hyperactif ne pouvait pas être triste ou bien même pleurer comme un gosse. Malgré l'amour que lui avait apporté ses proches, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la route qu'il allait prendre. Alors au lieu de se morfondre sur son sort, il se remémora les doux instants de joies qu'il avait partagés avec Scott. Leurs rires, leurs blagues. La façon de toujours s'amuser en attendant leur sort. Ils avaient été aveugles, des enfants perdus tentant comme ils le pouvaient de se forger leur propre destin dans cette misérable société.

Les beaux discours des dirigeants sur la paix étaient absurdes. La parole n'avait plus aucune valeur à Aurora, à part pour le bourrage de crâne. Le langage faisait pourtant le symbole évident de l'évolution humaine. Elle représentait notre singularité parmi les autres êtres vivants. Un moyen de communiquer, d'exprimer ses besoins, ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souffrances, ses espoirs. Permettant de témoigner d'un changement de conception du monde. Une vérité devenu un mensonge. Entre les mains des dirigeants, la parole était vouée à devenir une arme comme une autre. C'était comme un procès perdu d'avance, des débats où les idées n'étaient pas réellement débattues car la cause était déjà entendue. A Aurora, nous étions nés pour mourir.

Le calcul n'était pas compliqué. Le schéma se répétait inlassablement. Cela faisait déjà soixante-quatorze ans que les Hunger Games existaient. Chaque année, vingt-quatre tributs choisis pour les jeux de la mort. Envoyés aux casses pipes pour satisfaire l'égo surdimensionné de la capitale métallisée. Au final, en multipliant le tout, près de mille sept cents soixante-seize enfants avaient participé au spectacle. Chiffre attendu, soixante-quatorze vainqueurs pour mille sept cents deux morts. Des vies sacrifiées pour le bien d'une cause assurant la suprématie d'une minorité, ou plutôt pour le bien de l'hégémonie du Platinium. Des enfants traitaient comme des simples pions sur un échiquier. Des hommes se prenant pour des Dieux, en pensant avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur leur peuple mis en esclavage. Une solution radicale pour tuer dans l'œuf toutes idées de rébellion. La puissante minoritaire contre la pauvre masse.

Alors pouvait-on toujours parler d'évolution ?

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ? Oui, je sais Derek est toujours absent, patience il viendra c'est certain !  
Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. :)


	3. Tensions

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je voulais en profiter pour vous remercier pour vos messages qui me font extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre :3

Merci Twincities ta correction !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Playlist : The Script - Flares

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Tensions**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les autorités demandèrent à Stiles de les suivre. Le chemin pour aller à la gare n'était pas long, bien au contraire, à peine dix minutes à pied. Il avait bien fait de ne pas pleurer. La gare abondait de journalistes et de caméras braqués sur son visage. Les flashs des photographes avaient le don de l'éblouir. L'écran géant retransmettait en direct son arrivée. Lydia Martin avait vraisemblablement pleuré par contre, et elle ne le cachait pas. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et ses lèvres se crispaient pour contenir ses sanglots. Était-ce une stratégie de sa part ? Semblait faible et effrayée pour ne pas représenter un éventuel danger ?

Stiles se souvenait d'une gagnante qui avait fonctionné de cette manière. Une fille du District 7, Érica Reyes. Elle faisait mine d'être fragile, les autres avaient fini par l'ignorer. Puis, la situation s'était vite retournée contre eux lorsqu'il ne restait plus que quelques concurrents dans l'arène. Sans aucun scrupule, elle a terminé par les tuer un par un. Une stratégie payante. Pourtant en regardant Lydia dans sa jolie robe, cela devenait vite moins convaincant. Elle était la fille du maire. Cette fille mangeait toujours à sa faim et dormait toujours dans des draps propres. Une vie simple et agréable. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la gare continuaient leur progression. Dorénavant, ils devaient patienter devant le train pour être filmés comme des bêtes de foires. Les questions des journalistes résonnaient dans la gare. Tous ces évènements allaient être à la une dans tout le pays. Les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent et ils purent enfin embarquer.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent et le train se mit à bouger. Tout d'abord, la sensation de vitesse prit de court Stiles. C'était une première pour lui puisque les déplacements entre districts étaient formellement interdits. Les chemins de fer ne servaient qu'à transporter le charbon à la capitale. Toutefois, ce train était différent. C'était un transport à grande vitesse de Platinum, vitesse pouvant atteindre facilement les quatre cents kilomètres/heures en moyenne. Le voyage ne serait donc pas très long et il lui sera impossible de voir le paysage.

Stiles se souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'école sur l'histoire du pays. Le douzième district se situait exactement sur une vaste région réputée, bien avant le Troisième Guerre Mondiale, pour être une incroyable zone minière. Le charbon y était extrait depuis des siècles consécutifs. Mais cela expliquait aussi pourquoi les mineurs creusaient toujours plus loin sous terre. À l'école, tout se résumait à l'apprentissage du charbon. Bien qu'il y ait aussi des cours de lecture et de mathématiques, la majorité de leur instruction était principalement liée au charbon. On naissait dans le charbon, on grandissait dans le charbon, on vivait pour le charbon et on mourait pour redevenir poussière telle que le charbon. Il y avait aussi l'habituel cours d'histoire sur Aurora rabâché inlassablement. L'hyperactif savait pertinemment que l'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, surtout au sujet de la rébellion. Néanmoins, Stiles essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Peu importe la vérité, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'aider à se nourrir.

Le regard en biais, le jeune homme observait le train des tributs qui était encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel de justice. Il y avait absolument tout à l'intérieur : des chambres privées, un dressing, une salle de bain individuel avec de l'eau courante et chaude en plus. À son district il fallait la faire bouillir pour en avoir. Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à la richesse du Platinum ?

Marine Morell l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui fit découvrir la masse de vêtements qu'il pouvait porter. Stiles avait l'embarra du choix. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures avec les traces incrustées de cendres. Il devait être bien habillé pour les jeux, pour le Platinum. C'était comme préparé soigneusement un cadavre avant son enterrement pour le rendre plus présentable. Morell le laissait tranquille pour qu'il puisse se changer sans encombre.

L'hyperactif retira sa veste et déboutonna minutieusement la chemise de son père. Une fois déshabillé, il marcha pieds nus vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche brulante. Il n'avait encore jamais connu cette sensation de picotement sur sa peau. Le rougissement qui colorait sa chair à son contact. C'était comme se trouvait sous une averse mais beaucoup plus chaude. Il ne coupa pas le débit d'eau et attrapa au hasard l'un des divers savons. Il appliqua un shampoing aux odeurs exotiques sur ses cheveux, puis il se couvrit le corps d'un gel douche aux notes plus boisé. L'hyperactif prit son temps pour se rincer délicatement, il était bien décidé à profiter de ce confort avant les jeux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il enfila un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise rouge foncé. Stiles souleva doucement ses anciens vêtements pour les ranger, quand il entendit le claquement d'un objet dans ses affaires. Il se souvint alors immédiatement de la broche en or offerte par Mélissa. Le jeune homme l'attrapa et l'étudia de plus près. Elle représentait un renard doré encerclé par un anneau. Un animal malin et rusé, capable de s'extirper de toutes les mauvaises situations. C'était peut-être ce dont 'il avait besoin pour les Hungers Games ? Être suffisamment intelligent pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Stiles fixa la broche à sa chemise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. Morell venait le chercher pour le diner. Elle aussi s'était changée apparemment. Portant une nouvelle perruque extravagante et une robe verte flashy incrustée non pas de crases mais de pierres précieuses. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger et l'avança vers la table garnie de nourriture. Lydia Martin était déjà installée à côté d'une chaise vide.

\- Peter n'est pas encore là ? lança Morell.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est passé, il m'avait dit qu'il comptait dormir quelque part, répondit Lydia en haussant les épaules.

\- Nous avons eu une journée fatigante, conclut Marine Morell.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était fatigué de quoi au juste ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait participer aux jeux pour y mourir. Bizarrement son absence semblait réjouir ou soulager Morell.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur la table débordante de repas. Des soupes, divers morceaux de viandes avec de la purée de pommes de terre, ainsi qu'une multitude de fruits et légumes, du fromage ou encore des gâteaux au chocolat. Stiles en avait littéralement l'eau à la bouche. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de gouter à autant de nourriture d'une si bonne qualité. De plus, il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre quelques kilos avant les jeux.

\- Vous au moins, vous avez de bonnes manières à table, les interpela Morell. Les deux de l'année dernière mangeaient avec leurs mains. De véritables sauvages… ils m'avaient complètement coupé l'appétit.

Les dents de Stiles grincèrent furieusement. Ces « sauvages » comme elle disait n'était autre que des gamins qui n'avaient jamais mangé à leur faim. Jamais. Cette femme ne s'en préoccupait pas le loin du monde, elle ne se souvenait même pas de leur nom. Morell ne pouvait pas comprendre que devant autant de nourriture sous les yeux, les bonnes manières étaient le dernier cadet de leur souci. Certes, la mère de Stiles lui avait appris à se tenir convenablement à table et Lydia était la fille du maire alors c'était logique qu'elle ne mange pas n'importe comment. Mais c'était plus fort que Stiles, le commentaire de Morell le révoltait au plus haut point. Alors il termina son assiette avec ses doigts, puis il s'essuya la bouche avec la nappe. Marine Morell grimaça immédiatement devant la scène, à la plus grande joie du jeune homme. Puis cette dernière souffla avant de prendre une serviette pour se nettoyer.

\- Votre mentor a beaucoup à apprendre au niveau de la présentation. Surtout devant les caméras.

\- Il était soûl, rétorqua Lydia. Tous les ans.

\- Tous les jours, ajouta Stiles.

L'hyperactif affichait un petit sourire. Du point de vue de Marine Morell, Peter Hale avait simplement de très mauvaises manières qui étaient sans doute faciles à corriger. Pourtant c'était une tout autre paire de manches. Stiles avait bien compris que son mentor venait avec eux à contre cœur. Au fond, Peter Hale n'avait pas non plus le choix. Étant le seul vainqueur encore en vie du district douze, il était en quelque sorte obligé chaque année à retourner à la capitale pour y accompagner des gamins qui avaient de fortes chances de mourir dans l'arène. Stiles essayait de se mettre à la place de ce type. C'était peut-être une bonne idée de ne pas s'accrocher à des personnes dont le temps était compté. Pas de lien, pas de regret.

Morell avait fini par s'impatienter de l'absence du mentor et elle se retira dans ses appartements. Ainsi, Stiles se retrouva seul à seul avec Lydia. Il ne savait si c'était une bonne idée de lui adresser la parole.

Quand soudain le silence fut rompu par l'arrivée d'un « invité » imprévu. Dans une démarche chancelante, Peter entra dans la salle. Il avait l'air d'être dans un sale état. Il tenait à peine debout. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé à un tel point de déchéance humaine ?

\- Vous avez mangé sans moi ? demanda Peter la bouche pâteuse.

Stiles et Lydia restèrent silencieux en observant leur mentor tentant de se maintenir au mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… Et dire que c'était ce type qui était censé les conseiller pour les jeux. Mais vu sa nonchalance ils avaient peu de chances de s'en sortir. Pourtant, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Vous êtes notre mentor, lâcha subitement Stiles.

Peter releva la tête et le dévisagea en grimaçant. Il se frotta la tête, puis soupira l'air ennuyé.

\- Vous pourriez nous donner quelques conseils ? poursuivit Lydia à son tour.

Cependant, le « mentor » se mit à rire aux éclats. Pris dans un fou rire des plus troublants, les deux tributs échangèrent un regard déconcerté par le comportement du plus âgé. Peter gloussait avant d'essuyer une larme au bord de ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes des petits comiques tous les deux, s'esclaffa Peter.

Puis ce dernier se détourna pour se diriger vers le bar du compartiment. Il attrapa un verre et sortit une bouteille d'alcool. Il s'en versa à ras-bord pour ensuite avaler le tout d'une seule gorgée. Il s'essuya la bouche sommairement du revers de la main. Puis le mentor hésita à se resservir un autre verre. Il se retourna vers eux le visage vide d'expression. Un regard aussi froid que la glace.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Réveillez-vous, je fais partie du voyage simplement pour acte de présence. Je suis ici pour profiter de tout ce luxe, cette nourriture et ces boissons. Vous devriez en faire tout autant, croyez-moi. C'est peut-être le seul conseil que j'ai à vous donner, répliqua Peter sèchement.

La mâchoire de Stiles se crispa. Les poings se serraient, il essayait de contenir la soudaine envie de démolir l'ivrogne. C'était la personne la plus détestable qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Même Morell ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Stiles comprenait désormais pourquoi elle évitait de le croiser.

Peter s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool et commença à marcher maladroitement vers la sortie du wagon. Dire qu'il était censé les aider devenait presque une belle mascarade pour le tribut. Stiles était dégouté par le comportement de cet homme à la dérive. Toutefois, l'hyperactif se sentait soulager. Il avait eu raison de prendre la place de Scott, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie avec un mentor pareil. Voyant Peter partir, Stiles sentit une profonde amertume à son égard. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière. Ce type ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot aussi facilement. Stiles avait promis à son père d'essayer de gagner, et il avait besoin de conseil d'un vainqueur pour survivre aux Hunger Games. Stiles recula brusquement sa chaise qui grinça bruyamment contre le parquet. Il se leva d'un bond en faisant tremblait la table. Lydia sursauta sur son siège avant de le dévisager incrédule. De l'autre bout de la salle, Peter s'immobilisa devant la porte de sortie sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que vous valez ? demanda Stiles agressivement. C'est ça votre conseil, profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant de mourir ? Mais vous voulez que je vous dise, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là les bras croisés en attendant que mon heure arrive. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

Le mentor se décida finalement à lui faire face en se retournant. Le visage fermé, il observa le jeune tribut sans dire un mot.

\- Vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? Très bien, c'est votre choix. Mais ne venez pas nous donner des leçons de conduite. Vous faisiez le fier devant les caméras, mais au final vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. Retournez-vous planquer dans une cabine et allez-vous saouler jusqu'à plus soif. C'est encore ce que vous faites de mieux, continua Stiles d'une voix cassante.

Peter resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas d'argument pour se défendre, prouvant la véracité des propos de Stiles. Alors il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et il but à nouveau le regard sombre. Stiles était parvenu à le vexer. L'hyperactif scrutait attentivement le visage de son mentor, mais il fut surpris de constater le léger sourire que ce dernier affichait. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou bien un sourire de bonheur. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un sourire de façade qui cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux. Stiles retenait sa respiration et dans ce silence pesant il vit son mentor s'en aller de la pièce. Tout à coup Lydia se leva à son tour.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler et de le convaincre de bien vouloir nous aider, lança-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en guise d'approbation. Alors la jeune fille s'élança à la poursuite de Peter pour tenter de le raisonner. L'hyperactif se demandait si elle cherchait tout simplement à faire bonne impression à leur mentor pour s'accaparer son soutien. De devenir la favorite aux yeux de Peter. A moins qu'elle voulait véritablement le convaincre de les aider. Était-elle simplement gentille avec lui ? Stiles était perplexe, si Lydia était gentille il serait beaucoup plus difficile de la combattre dans l'arène. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la moindre hésitation lorsqu'il serait de l'arène. S'il commençait à avoir de l'affection pour cette fille, ces émotions deviendraient une faiblesse. Il était hors de question d'en avoir.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, en fin de compte il se sentait complètement perdu. L'hyperactif avait agi sous l'impulsion de la colère. Tout aller de travers : ce monde, cette vie, ces choix, ces gens, ainsi que ces jeux. Il ne comprenait pas le sens à son existence. Durant de longues minutes, il demeura debout, seul dans cette pièce. Tout en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux en finir maintenant. S'il ne valait pas mieux prendre ce couteau sur cette table et se couper littéralement de ce monde. Sa gorge se noua en repenser à son district. En revoyant le visage de son père, et celui de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères à son cœur. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin arrachait à son foyer.

Il n'était pas l'unique cas dans cette histoire. Vingt-trois autres tribus se retrouvaient dans la même situation, dans la même galère. Ils étaient tous égaux et pourtant les hauts dirigeants de cette société les poussaient à s'entre-tuer pour maintenir ce qu'ils avaient le culot d'appeler la « paix ».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?  
Peter a vraiment un sale caractère ^^, cela risque de ne pas être facile pour ce pauvre Stiles...

Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous remercie pour votre lecture !  
Bisous bisous :3


	4. Bienvenue au Platinium

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos review/fav/follow qui me vont droit au cœur.  
Pour ton message Marine, je suis contente que le rôle de Peter te plaise.

Merci Twincities pour ta correction qui me sauve la vie !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Playlist : Message to Bears - Mountains

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue au Platinium**

Seul. C'est ce qu'il était dorénavant.

Allongé sur son lit dans le wagon qui lui servait de chambre, Stiles était resté de longues heures à fixer le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à chaque fois qu'il fermait ses paupières il revoyait les visages de ses proches. Cela donnait presque l'impression de penser à des fantômes, alors que c'était lui qui allait certainement mourir d'ici quelques jours. Pourtant, il fallait composer avec malgré tout. Sa tête se tourna doucement sur son coussin en direction de sa fenêtre. La vitesse du train ne lui permettait même pas de profiter du paysage. Il ne savait pas où il se localisait actuellement et pour être honnête il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son père.

Stiles se posait des tonnes de questions sur son foyer. Que faisaient son père ? et Scott ? Avaient-ils eu la force de diner sans lui ? Avaient-ils regardé la rediffusion de l'embarquement ? Pleuraient-ils ? Tenaient-ils le coup ? Toutefois ses interrogations ne faisaient qu'accentuer le vide dans sa poitrine. Cette journée interminable qui avait pourtant si bien commencé en compagnie de Scott. Cette matinée remontait déjà presque à une éternité. Un rêve basculant en cauchemar, sauf que c'était belle et bien réel. Stiles avait le sentiment qu'il allait sans doute craquer. Que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant de devenir cinglé. Il aurait pu pleurer maintenant, c'était le bon moment. Mais aucune larme ne lui vint. La fatigue était plus forte que les pleurs. Stiles n'avait plus qu'une envie : être ailleurs.

Alors ses lourdes paupières se refermèrent et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Pour le coup, Stiles ne fut pas réveillé par un cauchemar, mais par un bruit désagréable. Des coups résonnaient contre sa porte de chambre. Il ne voulait pas se lever, pas encore, pas maintenant. Son corps était toujours engourdi sous les draps. Le son des coups contre la porte agressait ses oreilles comme un marteau frappant un clou. Il décida d'ignorer le vacarme et de se cacher avec sa couverture. La voix de Morell se fit entendre la minute suivante. Elle tentait de l'appeler :

\- Debout là-dedans ! C'est une grande, fabuleuse et incroyable journée qui commence !

Stiles soupira lourdement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette femme. Il essayait de se mettre dans sa peau pour la discerner un peu mieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Avait-elle des rêves elle aussi ? Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement une coquille vide travaillant pour le Platinium ? Stiles n'en savait rien après tout.

En attrapant ses vêtements d'hier, Stiles se remémora les autres années des jeux. Rien qu'en regardant Morell, on pouvait instantanément s'apercevoir que la mode au Platinium avait un rôle central. Les stylistes se battaient tous les ans pour habiller les tributs. Ne vous y trompez pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la charité. Au contraire, c'était purement marketing. Le pays tout entier regardait les Hunger Games, alors rien de mieux que d'exposer ses créations lors de cette évènement surexposé. Il y avait tellement d'argent à se faire sur le dos des tributs. Encore un autre prétexte pour s'enrichir. Les riches toujours plus riches et les pauvres restaient toujours aussi pauvres. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun scrupule. Un fois au Platinium son styliste se chargera de son allure pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Stiles espérait franchement qu'il ne serait pas du genre à croire que la nudité était le meilleur habit pour les présentations.

En entrant dans le wagon-salon, Stiles croisa Morell avec une tasse de café entre ses doigts manucurés. Elle marmonnait des critiques au sujet de Peter. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire puisqu' effectivement ce type avait le visage rougi par l'alcool. De l'autre bout de la table, Lydia tenait un gâteau et semblait gênée. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de cette manière ? Avait-il un truc sur le visage ?

\- Viens t'assoir ! lança soudain Peter en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Stiles ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre venant de sa part. La veille, ils s'étaient bien pris la tête et maintenant Peter semblait avoir tout oublier. Bizarre était le bon terme pour qualifier ce type. Le jeune homme se glissa sur sa chaise et plaça dans son assiette la nourriture offerte sur la table. Des œufs, de la viande, des pommes de terre, ou des légumes en tout genre. Même avec le plus gros appétit, personne ne pourrait arrivait à bout de tous ses plats. C'était pratiquement du gâchis d'en faire autant. Un panier d'un de ses repas suffirait à nourrir toute une famille pour au moins une semaine dans son district. Lydia l'observait du coin de l'œil et Stiles s'en était bien aperçu. Il fixait un bol rempli d'un liquide qui lui était inconnu.

\- C'est du chocolat chaud, lui expliqua la jeune fille. C'est un délice, crois-moi.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Pas totalement certes, mais il se laissa tenter et il gouta du bout des lèvres la boisson chaude et sucrée. C'était si bon qu'il ne toucha pas au reste du repas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son bol. Puis ensuite il s'attaqua à la nourriture. Il se remplissait l'estomac autant qu'il le pouvait. Tandis que Lydia ne prenait que de petits morceaux qu'elle trempait dans son bol. Peter n'avait pas touché à son assiette, mais il sirotait une bouteille comme si de rien n'était. Encore de l'alcool pour monsieur, histoire de ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes. Le temps qu'ils atteignent Platinium, le Hale serait surement ivre mort.

Stiles se rendit alors compte qu'il détestait profondément Peter. Il ne fallait pas être surpris que son district perde tous les ans. Avec un mentor pareil, les tributs partaient dans l'arène sans aides, ni conseils, ni entrainements. En gros livrer à eux-mêmes. Parfois, certains étaient plus forts physiquement que d'autres et donc plus favorables à la victoire. Mais sans sponsors la partie devenait un véritable calvaire. C'était en grande partie la faute de Peter. Les gens riches de Platinium soutiennent un tribut en pariant sur sa victoire, pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir contribuer à son triomphe. Mais pour cela il fallait encore avoir un intermédiaire potable et c'était loin d'être le cas pour Peter. Un homme au caractère détestable et méprisant. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous nous donneriez des conseils aujourd'hui, intervint Lydia.

Le jeune homme se souvint alors qu'elle était partie raisonner l'ivrogne hier soir. Peter fronça les sourcils et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- En voilà un parfait : restez en vie, répondit Peter en éclatant de rire.

Les dents de Stiles grincèrent. Il tourna la tête vers Lydia et il fut surpris de constater l'énervement sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, vous aviez promis hier de nous aider, s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle avait bien dit nous ? Soudain Lydia attrapa son verre et envoya son contenu brusquement en pleine tête du mentor. Morell poussa un petit cri de surprise, alors que Stiles se crispa sur sa chaise. Le liquide s'écoulait encore sur le visage de Peter qui grimaçait.

\- Espèce de petite…, commença-t-il.

Le mentor était sur le point de se lever vers elle, le regard furieux et violent. Cependant, Stiles planta son couteau dans la table à deux doigts de la main de Peter. L'hyperactif se préparait à recevoir le coup à la place de Lydia, mais rien ne se produisit. Étonnement, Peter se rasseyait lourdement et les dévisageait en plissant ses yeux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Je ne suis peut-être pas tombé sur des mauviettes cette année. De vrais battants ceux-là, s'amusa-t-il.

Les deux tributs le fixèrent silencieusement. Décidément, Peter avait vraiment des sauts d'humeurs. Il allait les rendre dingues avec son comportement.

\- Cette table vaut une petite fortune ! De l'acajou sculptait à la main ! s'écria Morell.

\- Boucle-la un peu tu veux, la coupa Peter tout en continuant de fixer Stiles. Serais-tu capable de tuer autre chose qu'une table avec ce couteau ?

Stiles le regarda froidement. L'hyperactif n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole. Peter osa les épaules et arracha le couteau de la table. Le mentor s'amusait avec la lame. Malgré son mauvais caractère, Stiles comprenait qu'il avait besoin de lui pour survivre. Alors c'était sans doute le bon moment d'impressionner l'ivrogne.

\- Dans le district douze je me servais principalement d'un arc comme arme pour chasser. Mais je sais me servir d'un couteau également, c'est un meilleur moyen pour achever sans douleur une proie, déclara Stiles.

\- Beurk c'est dégoutant, s'offusqua Morell.

\- Mais tu es encore là toi ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! s'écria Peter en lui faisant signe de partir. Aller du vent !

Énervée, Marine Morell tourna les talons et sortit du wagon en ronchonnant. Le mentor leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Bon vous deux, placez-vous là, indiqua Peter en pointant avec le couteau le centre de la pièce.

Immédiatement, Stiles et Lydia se dirigèrent vers le lieu indiquer sans broncher. Puis leur mentor tourna autour d'eux comme un rapace en les scrutant méticuleusement. Les deux tributs s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des bêtes de foire. Ce qui n'était totalement faux puisqu'ils avaient été choisis pour mourir non pas dans un abattoir mais dans une arène. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence au final. Soudain, Peter se recula et les jaugea une dernière fois de bas en haut.

\- Je dois bien vous avouer que ça aurait pu être pire. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme et en bonne santé. Il y a peut-être du potentiel. Je suis sûr qu'une fois passé entre les mains des stylistes vous aurez même votre petit charme, annonça-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les Hunger Games n'étaient pas une élection de beauté, pourtant ce sont les plus beaux tributs qui récoltaient la majorité des sponsors. C'était comme miser sur le plus bel étalon juste pour se vanter davantage. Stiles n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un jour il devrait essayer de plaire à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Que dites-vous de passer un accord avec moi ? leur demanda Peter avec un air faussement angélique.

Stiles leva un sourcil de surprise, alors que Lydia pencha sa tête sur le côté en guise d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est que vous entendez par un accord ? répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Si vous me laissez boire comme je l'entends, j'essayerai d'être le plus sobre possible pour vous aider à trouver des sponsors, promit Peter. Par contre, vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous dis.

\- En définitive, vous voulez que nous ayons une confiance aveugle dans vos plans ? le questionna Lydia sceptique.

\- C'est mon unique proposition, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. A vous de voir ?

A première vue, cela n'avait pas l'air rassurant, ni une idée fantastique de se laisser manipuler par lui. Toutefois, c'était un véritable pas de géant si on repensait à l'autre soirée. Si Peter jouait son rôle de mentor correctement, ils auraient certainement plus de chance de rester en vie plus longtemps.

\- Très bien, accepta Lydia.

\- Dites-nous tous, rappliqua Stiles. Que devrons nous faire dans l'arène ? Quel est selon vous la meilleure stratégie à adapter ? Comment allons-nous nous nourrir ? Et pour boire ? Est-ce que…

\- Oh tout doux ! le coupa Peter en levant les bras. On discutera de ça plus tard, d'ici une minute ou l'autre nous allons arriver en gare de ce cher bon vieux Platinium. On vous laissera avec vos stylistes. Bon je vous préviens vous allez détester ce qu'ils vont vous faire. Croyez-moi, c'est une vraie torture. Mais surtout n'essayez pas de leur trancher la gorge, lança Peter en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles.

\- Mais…, protesta le tribut.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Écoute plutôt ce que je te dis, insista Peter avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

L'alcoolique notoire attrapa une bouteille de vin sur la table et quitta le wagon en ricanant.

A la minute où la porte se referma derrière lui, la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Stiles se demandait s'il faisait déjà nuit, mais il se raisonna en se rappelant que ce n'était que le matin. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure et en conclu qu'ils se trouvaient probablement dans un tunnel. Platinium était séparé du reste du pays par une frontière naturelle : les montagnes. Il fallait obligatoirement passer par un tunnel pour s'y rendre. Stratégiquement, Platinium avait la meilleure défense qui soit avec des remparts d'une tel envergure. Cela permettait de dissuader rapidement les opposants.

Stiles avait le sentiment de se trouver dans un tunnel sans fin. Il imaginait toute cette roche au-dessus de sa tête. Sa poitrine se crispait par crainte que tout s'effondre d'un seul coup. Il détestait se savoir sous autant de pierre. Cela ne faisait que lui ravivait des souvenirs de la mine. Cette constante obscurité interdite au jour. Lydia et lui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ de leur « mentor ». Ils étaient muets l'un envers l'autre. Certes, Lydia n'avait pas l'air mauvaise ou à la voir ainsi certainement pas méchante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester distant avec elle.

Soudain la lumière inonda la pièce dans son intégralité. Le train se mit alors à ralentir, la curiosité était devenue trop forte. Stiles et Lydia accouraient vers la fenêtre pour enfin découvrir ce qu'ils avaient toujours vu à travers un écran : Platinium, la capitale d'Aurora. Les caméras n'avaient pas menti sur son immensité. Des bâtiments effleurant les cieux, de larges avenues goudronnées et une architecture mêlant l'acier et le verre qui rendait tout si épuré et voluptueux. Un paysage a coupé le souffle par autant de beauté. Sous ses yeux, Stiles dévisageait la foule entassée dans leur costumes extravagants. Ils ressemblaient à Morell avec leur drôle de coiffure et leur visage peint de mille couleurs. Tout paraissait si faux, si artificielle, trop de rose flashy, de vert acidulé, de jaune aveuglant ou de bleu trop électrique.

Les gens les montraient du doigts en les reconnaissant dans le train. Stiles se recula instinctivement avec une subite envie de vomir. Il n'y avait aucune échelle pour évaluer à quel point Stiles était écœuré par leur effervescence sachant que dans quelques jours ces même personnes allaient les regardaient s'entre-tuer. Les voir mourir pour eux, pour leur bon plaisir. Ils aimaient ça et ils en réclamaient chaque année. Une foule assoiffait de sang et d'un macabre spectacle.

Cependant, Lydia ne bougea de la fenêtre. Pire, elle souriait et saluait les gens qui les acclamaient. Stiles se figea sur place tant la scène lui donnait la nausée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en gare, la jeune fille s'arrêta puis elle se retourna vers lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle.

\- Peut-être qu'un d'entre eux est riche et pourrait devenir sponsor, s'expliqua Lydia.

Pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il aurait préféré se tromper au sujet de Lydia. Croire que dans cette galère ils deviendraient amis ou seulement ne pas se voir comme des ennemis. Cette situation lui laissait un gout amer. Il s'était fait avoir par cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Stiles repensait à tous les actes qui s'étaient enchainé depuis le début de la Moisson. Le regard attristé que Lydia lui avait adressé lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire. La promesse du maire qui était la mère de la jeune fille. Les larmes et le visage rougi qu'elle avait arboré devant les caméras à la gare. Se proposer pour demander de l'aide à Peter. Puis elle était passée à l'attaque en énervant Peter car elle avait s'apercevoir que la gentillesse ne prenait pas avec lui. Maintenant, son petit numéro de charme à la fenêtre pour s'accaparer la ferveur de la foule.

Lydia et lui n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Il avait oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la misère qu'il avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer dans son district. Elle était plus proche de ses gens qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il était dorénavant certain que Lydia élaborer un plan de grande envergure.

Le train se stoppa net en gare et Stiles comprit qu'il n'était plus en face d'une gamine couvée par ses parents. Stiles devait se battre pour survivre s'il voulait revoir un jour sa famille. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Lydia Martin était prête à en faire de même. Originaire du même district ou pas, au final il ne restera qu'un seul vainqueur des Hunger Games. Autrement dit pas la peine de s'allier à un autre tribut, car ils finiront tous par essayer de se tuer les uns après les autres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre :)  
Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous bisous !


End file.
